


[朱白/龙宇]社情8题

by varro



Series: [朱白]社情系列 [3]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varro/pseuds/varro





	[朱白/龙宇]社情8题

"社情"第8题  
＊本来想写他们的第一次，最后写成他们的第一次舌吻……自己翻自己的车，心累  
＊不知道上次长途车怎么戳你们了，明明小白连一次米青都没身寸(我在说什么  
＊老套醉酒梗 ooc预警  


白宇扶着朱一龙跌跌撞撞往房间走的时候，他后悔了无数次，到底为什么要拒绝助理的好意。这位看上去瘦瘦弱弱的哥怎么那么重，几乎压垮了他的小身板。

"龙哥，到了到了，你自己站直一下，我给你开门。"白宇从他龙哥的口袋里翻着房卡，有些气喘地将那人从自己的脖颈上推开。朱一龙带有酒气的呼吸喷在他的耳朵上，染红了他从耳廓到脖子的一大片肌肤。太烫了太烫了，烫的他头皮发麻。

白宇推了推朱一龙的身体，那人睁着一双朦胧的眼看向他，那双眼睛翻滚着浓重的情绪，眸色暗沉，有些锋利但也只是一瞬就不见踪影。白宇感觉有点热，他故作冷静地挪开对视的视线，继续翻房卡，"龙哥，你的房卡呢？"

其实他心里很慌。身为一个健康的成年人，什么小黄文小黄片自己没看过，无论什么人什么设定，醉酒，总是能跟性扯上关系，神志不清的大脑和朦胧暧昧的情欲一旦被酒气蒸发，便是身体本身的意乱情迷——想抚摸，想凑近，想亲吻。

但是…白宇看了看眼前醉意朦胧的人，想起刚刚那一闪而过的富有侵略性的眼神，他真的一点儿都不想在今晚和这人意乱情迷。

他分神琢磨了一下，其实这段时间正是两个人刚在一起的尴尬期，从暧昧的男男关系过渡到可以深入交流的情侣关系，他们似乎都没有做好准备。

以前偶尔眼神交汇还能互相黏着一会儿，现在两个人眼神一碰上，白宇躲得比脸皮薄的朱一龙都快。就连唯一的一次亲吻，都是互相表白时的情不自禁，然而也只是在唇上辗转……一个快三十岁的男人和一个已经三十岁的男人，谈起恋爱来像两个十八岁的高中生，一举一动都纯情的不行。

当然，对于白宇来说，现在这种程度的亲密已经足够了…如果偶尔能互相拥抱着睡一觉，那就更好了。即使已经二十八岁了，那个十八岁的鳇呔子还是没怎么变。

"你回去。"朱一龙低沉甚至有些冰冷的声音响起，让他回了回神。

"……嗯？"

朱一龙皱了皱眉，把扶着自己的白宇推开了，"去睡觉。"然后他揉了揉自己的额角，勉强维持着身形开了门。

白宇愣在那儿…龙哥怎么突然低气压？他一个侧身就跟着进了朱一龙的房间，关上门，看着那人脚步漂浮地走到床上，掀开被子，直直地睡下了。

怎么有人就连喝了酒都那么乖巧…他站在床边看了会儿那人，然后觉得灯光太昏暗，又蹲下看了会儿他。

这人长得实在好看，虽然朱老师自己只说自己是普通好看，但一定是自我定位有偏差。白宇欣赏了会儿，有点莫名的骄傲，毕竟是自己的人长得那么好看。不过他可以对天发誓，自己绝不是见色起意，从认识到现在也从没敢对这哥起过什么贼心，就算有贼心也没贼胆。

一开始就把朱一龙当哥哥看的白宇，即使那哥再温和再宠溺，对他而言也总有一种兄长的威严在。确定情侣关系后，这种兄长的威严却似乎并没有减弱。

跟兄长亲吻上床？……还是饶了他吧。

即使两人有生理需求，他也觉得自己需要时间进行一下心理建设…

他看了会儿朱一龙，然后眼神黏在了那长长的睫毛上，也许是醉酒有些难受，它们轻微地颤动着，似乎挠到了他的心里，痒痒的。白宇轻轻地靠近，落下一个轻柔的不含任何情欲的吻，"晚安，哥哥。"

等他慢慢地抬起唇时，才又看到那双睁开的暗沉的眼睛，呆呆地对视两秒，白宇有些尴尬地把眼神挪开，"龙…龙哥，对对…不起…"

白宇红了脸，平日的机灵劲儿也消失的无影无踪了。他感觉到那人从上至下的打量，然后便是被手臂上的一股力量带着天旋地转——

"聊一聊。"朱一龙的声音因为染上了醉意而不复清亮，反而带上一点点沙哑的气声。

"聊…聊什么？"白宇看着压在自己身上的人，酒气和那人的温度把自己包围了，熏得脑子有点晕。

朱一龙有点醉，但也不是那么醉;他有点迟钝，但也不是那么迟钝。自从确定关系后，小孩儿连以前习惯性的摸手搭肩之类的亲密都没有了，他虽不露声色，但也有点委屈。"上次说你吻技不好，你不开心了?"

"……没…没有。"白宇咽了咽口水，想起那次亲吻时的悸动，心有点燥。他想用手撑起自己，又被朱一龙的胸膛压的更重，"龙哥，沉。"白宇闪躲地想把身体往旁边侧，尽力和对方拉开距离，可是紧接着就被身上的那人压制了全身。

太亲密了太亲密了。

朱一龙眸子深沉地看着他的小动作，咬着下颌抿了抿嘴，心里的那股冲动几乎要冲破他平日的温和形象，他把白宇压的更紧，"别动。"

这一声过于强硬，隐隐又透着年长的威严，让白宇瞬间僵硬着身体停了动作，他小心翼翼地看向那人。

"龙…龙哥，你…你生气了？"白宇一边摆出态度良好的样子随时准备认错，一边在记忆里搜索最近到底怎么惹到他好脾气的朱老师了。

朱一龙看着这人的示弱，什么脾气都没了。这小破孩儿对普通朋友打打闹闹偶尔调戏，看着对方面红耳赤他还嘚瑟的不行，一正儿八经的谈恋爱怎么能害羞成这样呢。

他压抑了自己的情绪，尽力冷静地说，"白宇，你如果觉得不自在，我们可以不在一起。"朱老师其实在想，男人和男人，也不是很讲求名分这个东西，如果互相确定了心意，那当朋友…咳…也可以胡缠乱搞的嘛。

但显然，白宇并没有想到这一层，他有点慌张，一把握紧身上那人的肩膀往下拉近，着急地盯着朱一龙的眼睛，"什么意思，你要和我分开？你是不是后悔了?不要，我不同意！"

朱一龙瞬间笑了，他顺着那人的力道凑近，在那双几乎红了眼眶的眼睛上落下一吻。还没开口解释，就被闹脾气的小孩推着胸膛推远了，"朱一龙！你都要和我分手了，你还亲我干什么！凭什么让你亲！"

"不分手。"朱一龙把胸前的那双手拿开，然后低下头额头抵着额头，温柔地看着身下的小孩儿，"我是怕你不自在。"

白宇愣了愣，什么不自在？他想了想，猛地反应过来后就是下意识的心虚，他给自己打气，输人不能输阵。他扯出一个标准的坏笑，"龙哥，我有什么好不自在的，我是怕你不自在。"为了证明这句话，他猛地抬头，把嘴唇往上砸了一下，撞到朱老师柔软的薄唇上。然后故作冷静地砸吧了几下嘴，"咳…你看，我很自在的。"

朱一龙嘴角被撞的有点疼，他伸出舌头舔了一下，一直从舌尖滚烫到心里。"小白，再亲一个。"

"…不行！不是，我是说……我我我还在生气，而且你全是酒气…"刚刚摆出的冷静瞬间消失，白宇被平日温和的朱老师直球袭击砸的有点晕。

朱一龙默默地盯着他看了会儿，那双美丽的眼睛幽深暗沉，眨巴眨巴的，让白宇心悸的厉害。他放弃般地闭上眼睛，又抬头把嘴唇凑过去，刚感到嘴角的温热就被人压住了后脑，四片嘴唇紧紧地压在一起，被那人的手带着自己的头缓缓磨蹭着吮吸着。

"唔…唔…"白宇有点气闷，他被压的本来就有点气短，现在连呼吸都被掠夺了，不一会儿就有点晕晕沉沉的。

朱一龙磨蹭着那双一直让自己念念不忘的柔软唇瓣，稍微解了一下相思之苦，然后狠狠地吮吸了一下白宇那饱满的下唇，湿润的舌头舔过小孩儿泛红的唇缝，才抬起头，静静地看着那人大口地喘气。

"小白…"他伸出食指摸了下因自己的舔舐而泛有水色的唇缝，白宇急促的喘息让它微微张开，抵在上面，湿热的气息擦过他的指尖，碰到了里面坚硬的牙齿。他突然分神地想了想，自家小孩儿还真是伶牙俐齿。

白宇有点口干舌燥，他下意识地想舔舔唇，柔软的舌尖却碰到了那人干燥的手指，然后受惊般地缩回。他小心地抬起眼瞄那人，"咳…龙…龙哥…"

朱一龙也愣了下，他拿起染上湿意的手指，举到自己的眼前看了会儿，心里涌起一阵阵地酥痒。他觉得自己要疯了，身体里的血液滚烫，在浑身流动着，几乎要把他烧着了。

他克制不住地伸出舌尖，缓缓地舔了一下那根手指，看着身下那人爆红的脸色，又抬起白宇的下巴埋头下去，滚烫火热的唇舌便纠缠在了一起。他的舌头透过唇缝顶开了坚硬的牙齿，然后便是毫不客气地舔舐。

"嗯…哈…"白宇被吻得舌头发麻，那人的舌头在自己的口中掠夺着，仔细地舔过牙齿后便是勾着软舌一下下地顶着上颚，然后是愈加深入的舔舐。嘴角流出了来不及吞咽的津液，在激烈的动作间擦在了对方的下巴上，湿湿黏黏的，太色情了…白宇吞咽了一下，连带着舌头也往回缩，却被对方强硬地纠缠住，舌根处隐隐地酸疼让他哼唧出声，"嗯…"

朱一龙听见这声闷哼僵了一下，慢慢地把舌头从白宇嘴中收回，看着身下被自己亲的早不知身处何方的人，有点害羞地红了脸。他曲起食指擦了擦白宇的嘴角，等着那人的双眼慢慢恢复清明，才又一下下地啄吻着那红肿的唇瓣。

"朱老师…你要憋死我吗?"白宇缓了缓神，有点愤恨地指责着，看见那人有些无措地低下头，他又心软了，"不过很…嗯…也算有一点点舒服…"

朱老师看着他，手又抚上了那双唇瓣，声音嘶哑低沉，"肿了，很好看。"

"……"醉酒的朱老师真的有点危险。

朱一龙又慢慢地凑近，白宇的口腔里湿热的不行，舌头特别软，想让人一直亲下去。但是身下那人却歪头躲过去了，"龙…龙哥，别亲了…"

朱一龙皱了皱眉，眸色暗沉，他扳正白宇的头，"小白，张嘴"。强硬的口气让白宇有点发懵，他下意识地顺从，微张的嘴透过湿漉漉的唇缝隐约露出白色的牙齿和粉嫩的舌头，可在下一秒反应过来后立刻拿手捂住了嘴，挡住了自己红肿的唇瓣，也挡住了朱一龙压过来的唇舌，太羞耻了太羞耻了。

朱一龙盯着他，在那只修长的手上亲了亲，"你在节目上不是说，可以亲十几分钟的吗?"

白宇瞪大眼睛，那都是几年前的事了…而且…

"她们可以，我不行吗?"朱一龙眼神有点暗淡，他垂下眼，长长的睫毛在灯光下投下一片阴影，遮住了双眼里往日的神采。

白宇看着这人，有点想笑，他放下手，扯着朱一龙凌乱的衣襟靠近自己，湿漉漉的呼吸就喷在了朱一龙的耳边，"朱老师，你再亲下去我就要射了。"

从朱一龙刚开始亲他，他就硬了。什么兄长的威严，什么需要时间进行心理建设，这都是想象中的自己。现实中的自己别说拒绝了，就连欲拒还迎都做不到。一点火就着，一碰到这人的温度、一闻到这人的气味就硬的不行，刚刚看着这人舔指尖的样子，差点一个激灵射出来。太没用了，他短暂地反省了一下自己，然后看着对方火热的眼神变的更硬了。

朱一龙被他的话勾的乱了呼吸，他沉下腰，让自己的下半身紧贴着身下的那人，果然感觉到一处坚硬顶住了自己腹部。刚刚太沉溺与唇舌交缠的快感，居然就这样忽略了。他一只手慢慢下滑，落在那处硬挺上，然后抬起眼看着那人潮红的脸，"小白，难受吗？"

白宇用手撑起自己半坐着，看上去就像被朱一龙整个人困在了怀里，他艰难地动了动腰，那处坚硬便磨蹭着对方的手掌，他喘的更厉害了，还不忘调戏一下那人，"龙哥…嗯…你摸…摸摸就不难受了…"

朱一龙却猛地把手从那处拿走，他双手用力扳开白宇的双腿夹在自己腰侧两边，然后直直地压了下来，继续开始动情地亲吻。

"唔…唔…嗯…龙哥……"这哥怎么那么喜欢亲人！白宇努力挣扎着，他侧过头，感觉到那滚烫的唇舌落在了自己耳边，"啊…哈…朱…朱老师，别亲了…您…您亲的肯定比十几分钟长了…"所以别再吃干醋了，别再折磨我了。

朱一龙一手插入白宇的头发扶住那颗乱糟糟的脑袋，一手捏着那人的下巴，他着迷地盯着那红肿的唇瓣，认真地说，"想试试亲射你。"

"……"白宇有种搬起石头砸自己脚的错觉。

朱一龙又压着白宇的头把舌头送进了他的口中，他纠缠着那人软滑的小舌，含着把它带回了自己的嘴中，然后便是牙齿的轻咬和不断地吮吸。

白宇感觉自己脑海里一片空白，整个世界似乎都只有那一处的滑腻纠缠，下面从刚才开始就涨得厉害。他的呼吸越来越急促，心里却越来越慌张：真的被亲射，以后怎么见人…

朱一龙微微离开了那人的唇，看着白宇迷离的眼神，嫣红的眼角和不自觉想要挽留自己的唇舌，突然有点回味起手指被他不小心舔到时的感觉。他把手指伸进了白宇的口中逗弄着，湿热立刻把他包含了，他慢慢地凑近白宇的耳边，"小白，舔一舔…"

白宇含住那跟细长的手指，慢慢地舔弄着，津液沾满了指尖，当快流下去时便被他下意识地一吸，"…唔…"

"小白…你的嘴巴里特别湿特别软…"

"嗯…不，别说…啊……哈…啊……"

"哥哥想一直待在里面…"

"……啊…嗯…"白宇整个身体抖了一下。

朱一龙看着小孩儿过激的反应，突然明白了什么。他把手指拿出来，换成自己的唇舌覆上去，轻柔地吸吮着，"小白…叫哥哥。"

"……嗯…哥…哥哥…"

说出来的这两个字连白宇自己都不相信这个声音是他的，软的不行，腻的不行，就像是陷入发情期的猫的求欢，向对方说着，你对我做什么都可以。白宇一个挺腰，瞬间在脑海里炸出了一朵朵烟花。他射了，在没有任何直接触碰的情况下，射了。

快感让他浑身颤抖着，他的双腿猛地夹紧了身上那人的腰，又无力地脱落下来。

……然后是整个人都颓了。

朱一龙看着眼前的美景，身下也硬的厉害。他把手伸进白宇的裤子里，再伸出时便是满手的黏腻。"小白…你喜欢叫哥哥？"

白宇扯过枕头埋住了自己的脸，"没有！不喜欢！你走开！"

朱一龙听见那沙哑又闹脾气的声音笑了笑，他隔着枕头拍拍那人的头，"第一次，不能是酒后乱性。"他下床走向了卫生间，片刻就传来了水声。

白宇躺在床上，一时片刻有点难以接受。他被亲射就算了，为什么本来以为会成为心理障碍的兄弟关系……到实际操练中就成了催情符了……

他侧耳听着浴室传来的水声，连一点点压抑的喘息都没有听到。"哥哥…"他尝试地开口，高潮后的余韵让他浑身一颤。

他踹了踹被子，身为一个男人，活了将近三十年，在别人身下才发现自己是那么有情趣…

真是丢人丢到哥哥家了。

更关键的是，他看了看自己身下，丢人…丢到"小哥哥"家了。


End file.
